Just a friend II?
by kittycat06
Summary: I wrote this story in german first that's why it is called just a friend II? ! Logan returns from his sailing trip to his best friend Rory. Why does she feel so different?
1. Chapter 1

I was sitting in front of my computer checking my e-mails. Finn, Colin, Stephanie and Rosemary wrote me.

I was a little jealous of them because they were currently sailing around the world on a yacht, while I was sitting here at Yale, totally occupied with studying, the paper and unfortunately Paris, but of course I was really happy for my friends.

They didn't grown up as happy as I was. They stood under the pressure of being the heir of one of the biggest family companies since they were in diapers.

Actually I know the feeling of being an heiress, after all wasn't just the Gilmore heiress but the heiress of the Hayden fortune, too. But in contrary to my friends, I grew up in a loving home in Stars Hollow, far away from Hartford society.

I'm very grateful towards my parents for never forcing me to attend boring society galas, dinners and for not having to live through the same thing they experienced in their youth.

Probably I would have escaped out of this world, just like my parents did.

My parents moved to Stars Hollow right after I was born, hoping to raise me here like they think it is right and far away from all the obligations.

I think this is part of the reason why I have such a good relationship to my parents, because they never forced me to do anything I didn't want to do.

Since I attend Yale I'm really missing my parents, even more since my best friends are busy with sailing around the world. Actually I have more friends at Yale, but you can't compare them to Logan, Colin, Finn, Rosemary and Stephanie. I knew these five since I was sixteen.

My grandma talked my parents into attending her annual Christmas party, which she always gives for her best friends (in the world of my grandparents this means the business partners of my grandfather and the whole Hartford society).

Back then I prepared myself for a boring night, which would end with me sitting alone in the study of my grandfather reading a good book. Back then I was reading Anna Karenina and actually looked forward to have some time for the next chapters.

But the minute my parents and me entered the Gilmore house my grandma took me away and into the room full of kids from her friends to introduce me to them.

Apparently my grandmother was really interested in me getting to know those kids. Back then I just thought that they all were total snobs, which didn't interest me a bit. They seemed to me like all the kids from Chilton, which I had to handle everyday and I wasn't interested in getting to know them at all.

So I excused myself after a couple of minutes and went on my way to the my grandfathers study, because I really wanted to start reading. On my way to there the doorbell rang again in the minute I passed the front door and the maid of the week opened the door.

I realized his voice the minute I heard him and of course I recognized the identity of the speaking person because of the nickname he used.  
"Hello Mary"

"Hey Tristan" I answered bored.

I really wasn't interested in dealing with Tristan tonight. His parents were gone into the living room immediately and so I stood all by myself in the corridor with Tristan.

"Where is your lover tonight, Mary? Doesn't he know that you have to escort your girlfriend to a party like this?" he said and leaned into me disgustingly close. He didn't know that Dean and I split up just a few days ago and I really wasn't interested in sharing this information with him.

"Goodbye Tristan" said I and wanted to leave as he slung his arm around my shoulders.

"What Mary? You can't leave me alone! If your lover isn't here tonight we should use the opportunity." He said with a cocky smile.

I was so shocked from his statement that I didn't know how to respond to it. At this moment one of the guys that my grandmother introduced me before passed us. He saw my disgusted face and changed his direction towards us. 

"Tristan, how nice of you that you took care of my girlfriend but I think I can take over from here on!" said he and I tried desperate to remember his name.

"Mary? Your lover is Logan Huntzberger?"

Right! Logan was his name! Logan looked at me and I started playing along.

"Sure Tristan, what did you think?" Logan put his arm around my waist and pulled me away from Tristan.

"Come on Baby, the others are expecting us already" said he and we went back into the dining room where I left the society kids before.

On our way there Logan turned around a last time and said to Tristan "Don't look so surprised Dugrey! Did you really think you would have a chance?"

Logan smirked at Tristan before turning towards me with the same smirk on his face.

"You saved me. Thank you!" I said and smirked back.

"You looked desperate and we 'society kids' have to hold together," he said a little bit sarcastically.

Apparently he knew exactly what I thought about him and his friends. I blushed deeply and his smirk just grew wider. 

"It's ok, I know how we seem to be, but give us a chance. Maybe we aren't as bad as you think!"

Since that night the five 'society kids' were my best friends. And until now I still think that this was the best party of my grandma I've ever been to. 

While I was thinking about it I became sad because the person who became my friend first notified so rarely lately, since he was on his sailing tour. Even Finn had moments where he was sober enough to write me an email on a regular basis. But from Logan I didn't hear a word in a long time. I put this thought aside and started to read the emails of the other four. They were full of excessive parties and dangerous adventures; exactly what I would expect from my friends. After reading the four emails the big smile on my face didn't want to go away. It was awesome to have such wonderful friends and I really looked forward to the day they would be back and we all would be living together in Yale again, fighting the daily life routine.

I looked at my desktop after closing the Internet account and there they were all beaming at me. The picture was taken last year on New Years Eve. Everybody dolled up in gowns and tuxes smiling brighter than the person beside them; happy in this shared moment.

My eyes fell on Logan who had put his arm around my shoulders. My heart hurt a little bit when I realized how much I missed my best friends right now.

I put the thoughts about him not notifying me often beside and got my cell phone. I pressed the number one for speed dial and waited.

I wasn't sure what I exactly wanted and was just before to hang up when I heard his voice:

"Logan Huntzberger"

"Hey Logan" said I after a short moment of hesitation.

I hadn't expected that he would answer right away, after all he was somewhere in Fiji. I had expected that I would receive a text message in the next days. Despite my shock in the first moment I was happy to hear his voice.

"Ace?" Logan asked.

Gosh, how much I hated this nickname and loved it so much at the same time was incredible. He started calling me Ace since he read my first article for the Franklin back then in Chilton. He has been sure that this would be the perfect name for me and I tried to ask him uncountable times to call me different despite the fact that I can never stop smiling when he calls me with my special nickname.

"Sure, who else? You sound surprised?!" I said back, because he sounded so surprised when I spoke.

"Aren't you happy that I call you?" I asked further on.

"Of course I do. Which guy doesn't like to be called by a beautiful women?" said he and I could see his famous smirk right in front of me.

"But I expected a call from my sister, that's why I was so surprised that it was you who called."

"So that's how it works. You're expecting calls from your sister but the idea of calling and talking to your best friend doesn't cross your mind?" I said in a mocking manner but I was sure that Logan knew that the truth was hidden behind my words.

"Ace, don't be mad at me. You know that I'm a sucker at things like that."

Yes I knew it. Logan was that kind of friends that kidnaps his friend on the birthday to Havana just to go to a Cuban restaurant but he wasn't somebody who would call and just asks how everything is going. I never thought of Logan as a bad friend because of this, because he was and is my best friend, no matter what. And in moments I needed him the most he was always there for me. If I had a miserable date I knew that I could call Logan and he would be there in a minute to help me getting out of it. But he wasn't somebody who would talk on the phone or in emails about god and the world. I started excepting it a long time ago and I still had my mum to talk to. While I was caught up in my thoughts I totally forgot that Logan was still on the phone.

"Ace? Hello? Are you still there?"

"Yeah, sure, I'm sorry." I answered confused.

"Where are you right now?" I asked, because none of my friends had written one word about their location in their emails. I just knew that they were somewhere in Fiji.

"I'm at the American embassy." Said he.

"What? What do you want there?" I asked confused.

Why the hell should Logan visit the embassy if his friends and a yacht were in the harbour?

"Well" he started slowly "Somehow we managed to sink the yacht and now we have some trouble with the authorities."

"You did what?" I asked angrily. I couldn't believe this, none of the emails had told me something about this. How do they always manage to get into such big trouble?

"Hey Ace I have to go, my sister is calling on the other line. Bye" before I could say one word he kicked me out of line.

"Logan?" I asked one last time even if I knew that he had hung up. 

I couldn't believe it; my best friends were in a foreign country having big trouble and I didn't really know any details about what happened. I was totally confused. I shook my head and grabbed my bag. It wouldn't lead to anything if I would stay alone in my dorm, so I left my dorm and bought a coffee on the next kiosk to clear my thoughts a little bit.

I wasn't sure at all what to do. I thought about calling Finn, Colin, Rosemary or Stephanie but I put the thought aside because they were apparently together with Logan at the embassy.

Logan had said that he expected a call from Honor, so hopefully this means that she is working on bailing him out. You could always count on Honor so she would help Logan. I decided to call her, because we knew each other a long time now and we went shopping together alot.

I dialled her number and waited.

"Honor Huntzberger"

"Hey Honor, it's Rory."

"Hi Rory. Am I right if I presume that you aren't calling to chat a little bit but that you want to know what happened to Logan andthe others? He just told me that he had to hung up before he could explain anything to you." She said. 

"Yes! I'm really concerned about them. He just said that they sunk the yacht and is at the embassy and have some trouble. What happened?" I said quickly and was concerned if Honor would understand one word because of the tempo of my rant.

"Whoa, calm down." She said. "First of all: don't worry. The worst part is already over. They all feel well and don't have to go to jail or something like that. There are just a lot of blanks that need to be filled."

"Oh thank god" I said relieved. "But what happened?" I wanted to know.

"Well you know the boys…" Honor said a little bit annoyed.

"They were drunk and wanton and they thought that they could make a risky turn and then they lost control. And then daddy's yacht was sunk."

"Is Logan in big trouble with your father now?" I asked and was concerned about Logan again. I knew that he hasn't the best relationship to his father and the thought of making it worse with an action like this made me feel horrible.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head about that. He will scream and yell and tell Logan that he is disappointed and that Logan isn't living up to his potential and then he will have a meeting or a phone call and forget the whole thing. At least now he has a reason to buy a new boat, that is too big and too expensive." Honor said with a soft laugh.

"Hey Rory, I have to hang up now. Don't worry, ok? It will all be like it used to be very soon. Bye!"

"Uhm, yeah ok. Bye Honor" I said back confused about the abrupt ending of the conversation. 

Like it used to be? What does that mean? What are Logan, Colin, Finn, Stephanie and Rosemary doing now? Were they going to shorten their holidays and return to Yale? Actually they planned on coming back in two months.

Confused about Honors statement I returned to my dorm. When I opened the door Paris was sitting in the living room.

"There was something delivered for you" she said without a hello.

"Okay" I answered and went into my room. I wasn't interested in dealing with Paris, who was in a bad mood apparently. As I entered my room I saw a wonderful bouquet of sunflowers lying on my bed. I picked it up and smelled the scent in. I took the tiny card out and opened it:

Hey Ace,  
Don't forget to have fun without us. See ya soon!  
Love, Logan

A big smile grew on my face. I knew what he wanted to say with those few words. Yes that was exactly how Logan was. Calling and chatting was difficult for him but making me smile was something he could always do.


	2. Chapter 2

After receiving the flowers with the card from Logan I started looking around as if I may see my friends. Logan hadn't wrote anything particular but Ive known him long enough to know that he and my friends would show up at Yale in the next few days.

Two days after receiving Logans gift I walked around campus stopping by the coffee cart to get a huge cup of coffee, before going to the daily news room. I had still a lot of work to do.

Caught up in my thoughts about my next article I sat down on my desk and started typing right away. If I wanted to be on time on for Friday night dinner at my grandparents I had to work concentrated now. While thinking about dinner at my grandparents house my stomach felt a little bit sick. As my father told me my paternal grandparents would be there tonight, too.

I loved going to Emily and Richards but with my paternal grandparents I never really managed to have a good relationship. After they decided that I'm their heiress, and not my dad, they expected me to attend society parties on a regular basis. Even if they wanted me to do this I avoided those parties as much as even possible.  
When I didn't found a way of getting out of one of the invitations they sent me then my friends always were around and we formed sub parties as soon as possible, which my paternal grandparents didnt find amusing at all. So I prepared myself for some reproaches.

Luckily my parents and my grandparents always supported me when my paternal grandparents made too much trouble.

I put the thoughts about todays dinner aside and started working on my article. Two hours later I finally finished it and handed it my editor.  
Satisfied I returned to my dorm and started getting ready for the night. After putting on some make up, curling my hair and stepping into my dress I took my bag and my keys and headed towards the door.

I was ready earlier then I would have thought and decided to drive to Stars Hollow so that I could go to my grandparents together with my parents. Then there wasn't the possibility of being alone with the Haydens in case my parents would run late.

I opened the door and looked above.

"Logan!?" I couldn't believe it. There right in front of my door was standing Logan Huntzberger.

"Hey Ace" he said and smirked at me. "Surprised?" he asked because I looked at him as if I couldn't believe myself that he was standing right in front of me. Even if I expected him to be in Yale soon I would have never thought about the possibility of him standing right in front of my door.

"I…, you…., what…?" stuttered I.

"Ace, I don't know you without words. Aren't you happy to see me?" he asked and smirked at me.  
"I am!" I said and throw myself into his arms.

"Good, I'm happy to see you too" he whispered into my ear while hugging me tight and giving me a kiss on the cheek. It felt so incredible good to have him around me again. I recognised that he still used the same cologne. While recognizing this I asked myself if it was normal that I remarked something like this, and why it felt so damn good to be in his arms and why my knees became so weak after he told me that he is happy to see me.

I put this strange thought aside and loosened the hug. He smirked at me and my knees became weak again. What was wrong with me? Did he always have this effect on me? Or maybe this was just so overwhelming because I haven't seen him in such a long time. Yes this must be it I told myself.

"So Ace, any plans for tonight?" he asked while checking out my outfit.

"It's Friday! I have to go to my grandparents."

"Right, it's Friday. And I thought you may have a date because I have to admit that you look breathtaking." He shot back and smirked again. I blushed and my knees became weak for the third time that night. What the hell was wrong?

"Thanks, but I really just need to go to my grandparents." I said. "We could meet afterwards if you like?"

"Or I just come with you." He said.

"Where? To my grandparents?" I asked and was slightly confused. Why did he wanted to go to my grandparents with me?

"Yeah why not? We haven't seen each other in such a long time, and if I escort you to your grandparents they will probably let us go earlier, because I'm still suffering from jet lag."

His explanation sounded logical and I really wanted to have him there. Not just because I haven't seen him in such a long time, but because I needed all the support I could get if my grandparents would be there.

"Okay, then I will just call my grandma and tell her that Im bringing someone tonight" I said and dialed my grandmothers number on my cell phone. Of course she wasn't against it. Shes always wanted Logan and I to become a couple, in her opinion Logan was the perfect man for me.

So we went on our way to Stars Hollow, we wanted to pick up my parents before we went to my grandparents.

We were sitting together in Logan's car and drove to Stars Hollow. On our way there he told me all the things he had done last year. I listened to him while looking at him all the time. It felt so good to have him back and all my deliberations about the dinner were gone because I knew that he would be by my side.

"Ace we are here" he said suddenly. I looked away from him and out of the window, we were actually already in Stars Hollow. It felt like we were in the car for just about five minutes.

"Yeah, you're right" I said slowly and opened the car door.

We went together to the front door and he put his hand on the small of my back.

"You're okay?" he asked concerned and looked at me.

"You seem so distracted and haven't said a word during the ride here."

"I'm fine. And I haven't said anything because you talked the whole time" I shot back.

"But just because somebody else was talking you never stopped talking the whole time too before." He said and smirked at me.

Before I could response to that the front door opened and my mother was running towards me.

"There you are, mini me!" she screamed and hugged me tightly. Logan sprung a step beside in the moment my mother approached us because he knew how we always greet each other. Mum finally let go of me and turned to Logan.

"And there is the man that finally managed to piss of his father by sinking a yacht." Said mum and smiled at Logan.

That my mum was so happy with Logan being around and doing stupid pranks was not always like this. At the beginning of my friendship with Logan and the others she wasn't happy at all that I spent so much time with those people, but after she realized that my friends were like my mother when she was young she started accept them and nowadays she was happy that there were people whom watch her daughter when she was at Yale.

"God Ace, do you always tell your mum everything?" said Logan and looked at me reproachful while greeting my mum.

"Yes!" I said. I knew that Logan wasn't really angry at me for telling my mum.  
Now my dad came out of the house too and I run to him.

"Dad"

"Hey kiddo" he said and hugged me.

"Ah I see you brought Logan with you!" he said and went to Logan to greet him.

"Hey Logan, nice to see you again. How was the sailing tour?"

"Hey Chris, nice to see you too. The sailing tour was wonderful!"

"So, do we want to go?" asked my mum.

"I think we have to." I said.  
"We can all drive in my car if you like, I can bring you back here after dinner." Logan suggested as he saw that my dad was going to his car.

"That nice Logan, but I don't have my diving equipment here and I'm a little bit afraid that you feel the need of driving the car into the next pond." My father said and both of my parents went into their own car.

"They will mock me with it for a long time, right?" asked Logan while opening the car door for me.

"Yeah, I think my mum will make the last joke about it at your funeral." I said and smiled at him.

Logan went around the car and sat behind the wheel. We hit the road again on our way to Hartford.

As we arrived at my grandparents house my mum and my dad already waited for us.

"Hey , where have you been so long?" my mum asked.

"Ace forced me to drive to a Starbucks because she was sure that she couldn't wait until we got here." Said Logan.

"You see Chris? Logan knows how to act if a Gilmore Girl needs a coffee." My mum said to my dad

"She wanted to force me into driving to the next coffee shop too, but I resisted." Said my dad proud of himself because he was able to resist my mothers skills of talking anybody into anything.

"Well, lets enter the house then." Said my dad and went to the door, my mother right next to him.

Logan came to me and said: "Come on Ace, it won't be that bad." I told him that Straub and Francine would be here tonight and he knew that I didn't get along with the two of them so well. Again he put his hand on the small of my back and we went to the door. Right in this moment my grandma opened the door.

"Rory, Logan, so nice to see you!" she said chipper and pulled us into the house.  
"Well, we will just go behind" I heard my mum say.  
My grandma dragged us right into the living room where Straub and Francine already were sitting.

"Straub, Francine, may I introduce, this is Logan Huntzberger. Logan that are Straub and Francine Hayden." My grandma started right away.

"Thanks Emily, but we already know each other." Logan said politely and greeted the Haydens.  
My parents came into the living room now and greeted Straub and Francine, too. If I wouldn't know that these two people were the parents of my dad I would never believe it because they greeted each other like strangers and with my mum they acted like meeting her the first time.

Again I was incredibly thankful for having such a great relationship with my parents.

"Where is dad, mum?" Asked my mum my grandma.

"Lorelai? Have you been here all the time??" asked my grandma surprised.

"Yes mum" answered my mother, she had decided not to let it bother her if my grandma says anything stupid because this evening would be horrible enough.

"So, where is dad?"

"He is on a business trip. He won't be back until Tuesday." Answered my grandma.  
"Who wants a drink?"

When everybody received his drink and was sitting on the sofas the reproaches began right away.

"Rory, have you been to the charity gala of the Liebermanns?" asked Francine even if she knew exactly that I haven't been there.

"No Francine, unfortunately I haven't had the time to be there" I answered and tried to stay calm. Logan was sitting next to me and recognised that I started to get angry. He began to stroke my wrist with his thumb to comfort me a little bit. I looked at him and smiled thankfully. It was nice to know that he would be there for me if things would escalate.

"Dear girl, this event is one of the important events of the year. You have to show up there no matter what" said Straub reproachful.

"I try my best!" I said. "But I'm a student and I have finals and test and seminars and have to learn. Unfortunately I don't have the time to go to some gala."

"You have to learn to have priorities in your life" began Straub, but mum cut him off.  
"that's enough Straub! Rory knows her priorities. And the most important thing is definitely Yale. You should be content that she shows up at any of these events."

"And besides this isn't the right moment to discuss this" my dad said to Straub

"Logan is our guest here and you don't want him to think that the Gilmores and the Haydens always fight when they meet for dinner!" my dad said making Straub and Francine finally quite down.

Logan looked at me and whispered into my ear: "You're really lucky to have parents that protect you like this"

"I know" I answered.

The rest of the evening went by relatively normal. Actually Straub and Francine started to make me reproaches again but my parents always stopped them before it escalated. At half past eight Logan excused us under the pretext that he still suffers under jet lag and that he promised me to drive me back to Yale. Finally I could get out of there. We said our goodbyes to everyone and left the house.

After the door closed behind us I hugged Logan.  
"Thank you so much!" I whispered.

"For what?" he asked me while holding me tight.

"For being here with me tonight. If you weren't there they probably would have killed me." I said. The whole evening, the mood inside the house and the fear of reproaches all the time had given me the rest.

"You're welcome." Said Logan and smiled at me.

"You still have the power for a little surprise?" he asked.

"A surprise? For me?" I asked excited, suddenly I was quite awake again.

"Yes, come on!" he said while taking my hand and pulling me to his car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I really wanna thank my wonderful beta kissgoodnight for helping me with this story! Thank you so much!**

**Please don't leave without reviewing!**

**THX**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for your reviews! **

**And of course thanks to my beta kissgoodnight!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The entire time we spent in the car I tried to get some information out of Logan, but he resisted me and wouldn't tell me anything about my surprise.

"Come on Logan, tell me what we are going to do!"

"No chance, Ace. It won't be a surprise if I would tell you now where we are going." He answered me for the thousandth time.

I tried to remember how my mum always talked a man into anything she wanted. She was the queen of talking someone into something. There had to be a way. I remembered a line of my mothers that had always worked and decided to try it.

"If you tell me what the surprise is I'll tell you what my underwear looks like" I didn't really expect any kind of reaction from Logan, he was still the biggest playboy at Yale, and so I just expected that he would laugh at me after finishing my sentence. I hadn't really finished and closed my mouth when he turned the wheel extremely quickly and just managed in time to get the car back on the road before it began to be dangerous.

"Wow, Huntzberger" I said smirking at him. "I didn't know how easy it is to distract you." I looked at him and saw in his eyes how embarrassed he was about losing control like this.

I smirked satisfied and for the rest of the ride I looked silently out of the window.

It was quite interesting how easy it was to distract a Logan Huntzberger. I definitely had to tell my mum this, she would be really proud of me.

"We're here, Ace" Logan said suddenly. Although I looked out of the window I didn't realize that the car stopped or where we went.

"We're at Yale" I said while taking Logan's hand that he offered me.

"Good observation" Logan said, while closing his car and taking my hand tight into his. We started walking and I spoke

"What are we doing here?" I had expected any place in the world, but Yale.

"Just one more minute and you will see what we are doing here." I let myself into it and followed Logan. After some moments I realized that we went to his dorm. When we stopped in front of the door "Logan, I already know your room, this isn't really a surprise."

"I know you know my room, Ace, but maybe we are going inside although?" he asked and looked at me.

"Okay" I said and asked myself what he was up to.  
He still had my hand tight in his own and it just felt so good, like it belonged there.

He opened the door and pulled me into his dorm. Inside it was quite dark, I could hear Logan's hand searching for the light and

"SURPRISE"  
They were all there. Stephanie and Rosemary run to me and hugged me at the same time. Finn and Colin were standing deeper into the room, beaming at me.

"Rory, its so good to see you" said Steph and Rose while still hugging me.  
"It's good to see you too" I answered. It really was great to have my best friends back. They let go of me and Finn and Colin came to me.

"Hey Love" said Finn and hugged me as well.  
"Hey Finn" I said, while pulling away from him and hugging Colin.  
"Hey Colin"  
"Hey Ror, nice to see you again."

"Love, what do you like to drink?" asked Finn, he hadn't changed a bit, alcohol was still one of his priorities.

"I don't care." I answered. Finn and Colin went to Steph and Rosemary and I turned around to Logan, who was still standing at the door.

"good surprise?" he asked. I threw myself into his arms and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you so much!" I said.  
"You're welcome." He answered. "I thought you could need a distraction after the dinner with your grandparents."  
"You're totally right" I said, while taking his hand and going with him to the couch to sit with the others.

"So, how is it to be back at Yale?" I asked and took the drink that Finn offered me.

"I'd rather be still on vacation, but Yale is ok too. Ror, we really need to go shopping next week." Steph said

"Definitely!" I answered. It was wonderful to sit here with my friends and to talk and make plans for shopping trips.

"But on our next sailing tour you're coming with us, ok?" asked Finn suddenly.

"Why? Did you miss me that much?" I shot back and smiled at him.

"Me? Maybe a little bit, but the nice handsome guy right next to you couldn't stop talking about you and that became really annoying." Said Finn and pointed at Logan. I looked at Logan and smiled at him.

"Finn is drunk he doesn't know what he is talking about." Logan answered to my questioning look.

"Want drink something more?" asked Logan and took my glass out of my hand. As he stood up I realized that we were still holding hands. I let go of his hand and smiled embarrassed. Luckily nobody realised it.

The evening was one of the best I had spent in a long time. It just felt good to be together with my friends. We talked, laughed, drank and Finn entertained us all with his pantomimic representation of the sinking yacht.

At three thirty in the morning Colin, Finn, Steph and Rosemary went into their rooms and Logan and me remained alone.  
"So, Ace what do you think? Shell I bring you back into your room?" he asked.

"I think I'm too drunk to walk back to my room." I answered

"Well then you can have my bed" he said and took my hand to bring me into his bedroom. He gave me a shirt and some sweat pants out of his closet and I went into his bathroom to change. When I came back Logan had changed too. I lied down into his bed and looked at Logan.

"Good night Ace" said Logan and waned to go back into the living room.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"The living room. I'm going to sleep on the couch" he answered.

"Oh Huntzberger stop acting so stupid" I said annoyed. "We slept in the same bed at least thousands times. So don't act so shy. Even if I'm drunk I think I can behave myself and I will not touch you." I really had to be drunk if I talked like that. Indeed we had slept together in one bed before but then we were overtaken with sleep during a movie night. We never went to bed together like this before.

"Okay Gilmore! But this was your decision" said Logan. He turned out the lights and I felt as he slipped into bed next to me.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

I opened my eyes and wasn't sure where I was in the first moment. I looked around and realised that I was in Logan's bed in his arms. How did I get here?

Slowly the events of the previous night came back into my mind. The dinner at my grandparents, the surprise party at Logan's dorm and the whole alcohol that I consumed apparently.

I looked at Logan and smiled. He was so cute as he lay there and slept peacefully while I lied next to him.

"Ace, stop looking at me" he said suddenly. Apparently I wasn't the only one awake.

"Sorry" I said and wanted to get up, but Logan hold me back.

"Do you know that you're the only women I ever woke up next to?" he asked me while I was still lying in his arms.

"What?" I asked, this didn't make any sense for me. Normally Logan had an other girl in his bed every night.

"Well," he said slowly "normally I skip out in the middle of the night…I never woke up next to one of the women I was with."

"You always leave in the middle of the night?" I asked. I knew that Logan didn't really care about the girls he was with, but I couldn't imagine that he never woke up next to one of them.

"So Ace, tell me, what am I supposed to do when I wake up next to the girl from the previous night?" he asked.

"You're calling me the girl from the previous night? Are you still drunk, Huntzberger!" I said and pulled his arms away and got up.

"Ace, where are you going?"

"I'm going to the bathroom, and you better get up and make some coffee. Then I will forgive you for making me the girl from the previous night." I said and took a pillow that I threw at him, before going to the bathroom.

In the bathroom I looked into the mirror. Did I really just wake up in the bed of my best friend? I did that before, but since when do we lie so close together, when we sleep next to each other? Normally we each lied proper on our sides, without touching at all. What was going on with us? Why did I insist on him sleeping in bed with me instead of on the couch?

Alright there are way too many questions right now to which I don't have any answers especially not without coffee in my system. So I decided to go showering and ignoring all the questions in my mind. Sure it was just the alcohol that made me do this things. Yes, that was the logical explanation I decided after showering. I went into the living room where Logan waited with hot fresh coffee.

"Thanks" I said and took the mug from him. I sipped from the hot coffee and felt much better right away.

"Here, I think you need them" said Logan and offered me some aspirin.  
I smiled at him and took the Aspirin. I had a bad hangover from the previous night. I swore to myself to never drink that much again.

"So, are there any plans for today?" asked Logan, while filling my mug again with coffee.

"I have to work for the daily news and read a lot." I said.

Logan smirked at me and said: " Still the studious Ace reporter like before, huh?"

"Well, thats who I am" I said and smiled at him.

"I have to go." Said I before drinking the rest of my coffee and kissing Logan on the cheek, before going to the door.  
"Don't work to much, Ace" shouted Logan to me, before I closed the door behind me.

I didn't even walked ten meters when my phone started ringing.

"Rory Gilmore" I said.

"Hey Rory, it's Steph, where are you? I just was at your dorm and Paris said that you weren't there the entire night!"

"Hey Steph, I slept by Logan that was why I wasn't home tonight." I said and waited for Stephs answer, because I knew exactly what she was going to say.

"By or with?"

"Steph!" I said annoyed. "You know that Logan and I are just friends."

"Yeah I know, and you both are idiots!" answered Steph.  
She had the idea of me and Logan as soul mates and made for one and another for a long long time now.

"Whatever" said Steph. "What do you think about a little shopping trip? My parents just told me that I have to attend some kind of gala next week, and I know your grandparents you have to be there, too. So I thought we should start looking for the right outfit."

I knew that I had to attend this gala and couldn't get out of it. I received the invitation weeks ago. The fact that Steph would be there too made the whole thing much more friendlier. I thought a moment about it and decided that my article for the daily news could wait some time.

"Okay Steph, we can do that!" I said

"Great! I'll pick you up at three thirty. I provided a car, because if you're like me we both aren't the best drivers."

"You're definetly right." I said and was for once happy to be a heiress. Because I had the opportunity to hire a car, if I didn't want to drive myself. Even if I normally didn't took advantage of the possibilities that are offered if you get a lot of money some day, I was thankful for having the possibilities.

"See you later, girl" said Steph and hung up.

As I reached my dorm I locked myself in my room and took my books to start working and reading a little bit. When I spent the afternoon shopping I could use the remaining hours to work a little bit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Please don't leave without telling me what you think about it!**

THX Katharina


	4. Chapter 4

**A really big THANK YOU to my beta kissgoodnight!!!!!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At exactly three thirty there was a knock on my door. I opened it and Steph greeted me.

"Hey Rory" she said while hugging me. "Ready to go?"

"Sure, I just need to get my purse." I went into my room and picked up my purse, before I went back to Steph I looked one last time into the mirror. As I came into the main room again, Steph was already waiting for.

"Let's go!" I said as we left and I locked the door behind me.

The car, which Steph had hired waited outside my building and we both took the back seats. Apparently the driver knew where to go, because he just started driving.

"So you spent the last night at Logan's?" asked Steph. I really had hoped that she wouldn't chose this topic but after all she still was Steph and she was one of the most curious people I knew.

"Yes" I said shortly. I hoped that she would change the subject soon, if she didn't receive the gossip she loved to hear.

"And?" she asked.

"And what?" I asked annoyed.

"Oh come on Rory!" she said. "Since we've been back from our sailing trip there is even more sexual tension between the two of you than before! Even if you don't want to see it, but you like him and he likes you! I can see how happy you are when he is around and the other way round is the same."

"That's totally weak-minded! Logan and I have known each other since we were sixteen! There never was any sexual tension between the two of us. And of course I'm happy when he is around, he is my best friend!" I said and hoped that this was the end of the conversation.

At the bottom of my heart I knew that Steph was kind of right. I recognised myself how happy I was when he was around or when he hold my hand, or how weak my knees turned every time he touched me, but at this moment I didn't want to confess that to myself. Logan was my best friend! And I never believed that friendship could turn into love. And never ever I could fall in love with Yales biggest playboy.

Logan was a friend, and nothing more, my strange feelings were there just because I hadn't seen him in such a long time. I looked to the side and saw that Steph had watched me the whole time, while I was thinking about Logan and me.

"Alright Gilmore, you keep telling that yourself and inform me when you start to believe it!" said Steph smirking at me.

I preferred to not respond to that and we were quiet for the rest of the drive, until we reached the shopping mall. We spent three hours with shopping, until we finally found everything we needed; gowns, shoes and of course make-up.  
We were both tired and decided to drink a cup of coffee before finally heading back to Yale. We sat down in the nearest café and both ordered a large yup of black coffee.

"So, do you already have a date for the gala?" asked Steph, while we drank our coffee.

"A date?" I asked confused.

"Didn't you read the invitation? You need an attendant, if you want to call your date that" she answered.

"That's a joke, right?" This couldn't be true. It wasn't enough that I had to attend this gala, no I needed a male companion, too?! I really hated this events! Who the hell should I take there? I didn't know one guy that was crazy enough to escort me to a boring night like this.

"No it's not a joke. Don't say you don't have a date, yet?" said Steph.

"No, how would I? Dates don't grow on trees, you know." I said. "Do you have one?" I asked.

"Of course!" said Steph, as if it was obvious who would be her escort.  
I knew that Steph had just some male flings since two years, but never a real boyfriend, that's why I was serious interested in who her date was.

"Who?" I asked.

"Colin" she said.

"Colin? Your date is Colin?"

"Yeah, we have some kind of arrangement. If we have to go to parties like this one he is my date. That makes everything much more easier and I don't have to date random guys just to find one that is not boring me to death after two hours." She explained, and as weird as it sounded to me in the first moment it became much more logical as longer as I thought about it.

"You really should search for a date soon, Ror. It would be totally embarrassing to attend it alone. Do we want to head back?"

I paid for our coffee and picked up my bags. We went back to our waiting car and drove back to Yale. The whole time I thought about who would go to a gala with me, and about the fact that I was all those years to oblivious to see that Steph and Colin had this arrangement.  
I knew the answer to my first question but I didn't want to see it.

Steph talked the whole ride back about her gown and her make up, but I didn't hear one word of what she was saying, because I thought about if I really could risk it to ask him if he wanted to escort me.

In the next couple of days I couldn't think about anything else, than where to find a date for the evening. I wondered a little bit about my grandma, because normally she would try to set me up with some son of one of her friends on an evening like this. That was annoying, normally these guys bored me to death, but I had never to worry about who could escort me, because my grandma took always care of it. But this time she didn't call to inform me who the lucky guy would be. That's why I assumed that it won't be a problem to go there on my own.

Steph's question who my date would be had totally caught me off guard. There were only two days left until the big night and still there was no date near.

It was Wednesday night and I was sitting in Logan's room, drinking coffee. We were waiting for the others because we wanted to go out together. Logan was currently in his bedroom to change, while I took the newspaper from the table to read a little bit. As I picked the paper up, an invitation fell into my hands, that was very familiar to me.

Logan was invited to the gala that made my head hurt the last couple of days, too. Totally lost in my thoughts I looked at the invitation. When he was invited anyway, he could also go with me, right? I couldn't bring myself to just ask him. Why was this so hard for me? He was my best friend and we went out together so many times. Nothing had changed, but why did I have to tell that myself so many times, lately?

I turned to the side, because I could hear that Logan was coming back into the room. I closed my eyes shocked. Why did he just wear a pair of pants, while holding his shirt in his hand? And why did I react that way? I had seen him without a shirt many times before.

"Hey Ace, everything alright?" he asked

"Sure Huntzberger, but could you put on a shirt?" I said while pretending to read the newspaper. The truth was I just tried to distract me from looking at Logan.

"Sure, if you feel better then." He said and I knew that he had his typical smirk in his face.

"You can look at me now" said Logan and I looked up.  
He had put his shirt on and sat down next to me on the couch.

"What's that?" he asked.

I had forgotten that I was still holding his invitation in my hand.

"Oh, that fell out of the newspaper!" I said and handed him the invitation.

"Oh boy, I forgot about that" he said "Another one of these evenings where my parents force me to attend." Logan shut his eyes annoyed. "I don't want to be there at all, but I think there is now way of not going!"

"You're not the only one!" I said and looked at him.

"You have to be there, too?" he asked and turned to me.

"Yes, Straub and Francine won't let me get out of it." I answered.

"Why are our families so happy, when we are there?" said Logan and closed his eyes again.  
"My mother wants me to go there with one of the daughters from the DAR. All these girls are bimbos without any kind of brains!" said Logan.

I tried not to sound too interested when I asked: "And which one has the pleasure to escort the wonderful Logan Huntzberger this time?"

"You" he said.

I couldn't believe my ears. Did Logan really just said that I should go there with him?

"I mean, just in case you want, because Steph and Colin will be there too and then we are almost complete. It will be fun. If you don't have a date already?" he asked and looked at me.

"No I don't. We can go there together, it won't be too boring this way." I said as casual as possible.

If I hadn't sat already I'm sure I would have sat down, but Logan seemed to not notice it. Why did it bother me that much too make a date with one of my friends? That wasn't normal for me. It is just Logan, I tried to convince myself. We are friends an go to a boring party together. We did this before, so this wasn't anything special.

Before I could think about my strange feelings any longer the others arrived and we started into our night. Finally some distraction from my thoughts!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**You know what you have to do and I know you wanna do it, so just DO IT! ;-)**

**THX Katharina **


End file.
